1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pallet-like support base for transport and storage containers for liquids with an inner container of plastics material and an outer jacket of a metal grid or of sheet metal which is adapted to be manipulated by a forklift, a shelf operating system or a similar transport medium, and with a bottom of metal resting on support legs of metal, a middle runner and two outer runners for supporting the inner container which is equipped with a closable filler connection and a drain connection for connection to a drain fitting.
2. Description of the Related Art
When transporting known support bases of this type, known from DE 100 62 088 C2, together with the filled liquid containers placed on these support bases on a roller conveyor, the use of metal runners is the reason that the container does not have the required resistance to sliding which is required for a safe transport.
Another disadvantage of support bases equipped with metal runners of the known transport and storage containers for liquids is the fact that, when the containers are transported on roller conveyors, the friction between the transport rollers of metal and the metal runners of the support bases may cause electrical spark discharges to occur which lead to the danger that flammable substances filled into the transport and storage containers and explosive mixtures of gases and vapors in closed spaces may ignite.